


The Secrets We Share

by danicoro



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Morning Cuddles, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danicoro/pseuds/danicoro
Summary: "The heart wants what it wants—or else it does not care."But what's a girl to do when the heart wants what it cannot have? A forbidden love for her best friend remains the only secret that hangs in the space between them. In safety and secret, clasping hands and gentle eyes set alight within her an unfathomable courage. After all—to know love, one must take a leap of faith.





	1. What the Heart Wants

Evie spread out her fan across her face as she stifled a yawn. Ellie smiled fondly as she gave her friend’s hand a squeeze.

“Are you ready to retire, darling?”

Evie remained hidden behind the fan as she rubbed her eyes and nodded. “I think so, but I don’t want to spoil your evening,” she murmured in response.

Ellie giggled as she rose to her feet, helping Evie up around the cumbersome gown. “Not to worry, Evie. You couldn’t spoil my evening if you tried.”

Evie’s cheeks flushed and she stood more upright. “Well… as long as you’re certain.”

Ellie nodded, hooking her arm with Evie’s. “Come on. The hour’s late anyway, and some of the guests have already left. Let’s get to bed.”

Connie appeared from seemingly nowhere. “Right this way, Miss Frye. We’ve prepared a room for you in the guest wing.”

Evie and Ellie both looked perplexed as they glanced between one another. “Whose decision was that, Connie?” Ellie asked.

Connie’s smile was tight. “Mister Frye requested that Master Frye and Miss Frye be given their own accommodations, Miss Blair.”

Ellie’s eyes narrowed, and she glanced towards Ethan, who was still in a lively conversation with her parents and some other guests. She sniffed, then turned back to Evie. “Which would you prefer, darling? I understand if you’d rather have your own space.”

Evie frowned, as if it should have been obvious. “We’ve always shared a bed, Ellie,” she replied. “I see no reason we should need to stop now.”

Ellie nodded, then turned to Connie. “Leave it at that, then. If Mister Frye causes a ruckus, tell him he may feel free to take the issue up with _me_ tomorrow morning. If he so much as raises his voice at you, come to me straight away. Do you understand?”

Connie smiled gratefully as she nodded, taking Ellie’s hand and squeezing it gently. “Of course, Miss Blair. Shall I bring Miss Frye’s trunk back to your chambers?”

The younger women both nodded, and curtsied briefly before departing arm in arm.

* * *

Arriving in the antechamber of Ellie’s bedroom, they were laughing and giggling about the way Nathaniel had stumbled over himself to ask Evie to dance that evening—it was painfully obvious that the lad was hopelessly smitten with her. Even as Ellie teased, Evie shot back about the newcomer from America—a blonde named Charles, who styled himself an adventurer—and had seemed head over heels for Ellie. They gently mocked the lads and their prostrations as they helped each other undress, delighted to be rid of the heavy skirts and restricting bodices.

A gentle knock at the door made Ellie quickly throw on her dressing gown, letting Connie into the room. She set Evie’s trunk near the folding screen, and asked if they needed anything else.

“More wine!” Evie called.

Ellie giggled, waving her off. “If your duties permit, Connie, a decanter of wine, and some glasses for Miss Frye and myself, please.”

Connie nodded. “Of course, Miss Blair. I’ll have it up straight away.”

“After that, you should retire,” Ellie put in. “If mother asks, tell her I said you were relieved of your duties. You’ve had a long day, dear.”

Connie smiled briefly, then excused herself. Ellie turned back to Evie. “It’ll be up soon,” she added.

Evie laughed as she propped her foot up on the stool. “They watered down the punch, didn’t they.”

Ellie chuckled as she worked Evie’s stocking down the graceful line of her calf. “They always do. Spirits are expensive,” she insisted, though there was a playful edge to her voice. Evie held her breath under Ellie’s touch, heat flooding her cheeks and elsewhere as they locked gazes for the briefest of moments.

“I can do that,” she insisted, though there was no force to her voice. Ellie smiled as she stroked her leg gently.

“I don’t mind, darling,” she replied. “I like doing it.”

Evie would swear it was the wine talking, but something about the way Ellie looked at her then made her cheeks flush with heat. She swapped legs, swallowing thickly. Ellie eased the other stocking down her leg, stroking her calf while she nuzzled her knee briefly. Evie’s breath hitched, but she covered the sound with a soft cough.

Ellie leaned back with a warm smile, and Evie felt her heart stutter in her chest. “Did you enjoy the party?”

Evie swallowed, glad for the deflection as she found an easy smile for her. “I did,” she murmured, pulling Ellie to her feet. Catching her about the waist, she tugged her into a lively waltz. “A pity there were so many gentlemen at the party,” she mused. “You and I never really had a chance to dance like we used to.”

Ellie giggled as she flustered. “There’s much to be done in order to fit in, it seems,” she sighed, her eyes briefly drawn to the full curve of Evie’s lips. “But I agree, it was a pity we couldn’t. I did so want to dance with you, darling.”

Evie laughed as she slowed their dance and took Ellie’s hands in her own. “Perhaps at the next party. If I’m to be forced into a gown again, I’d like to at least be able to dance with my best friend.” She brushed a stray strand of hair behind Ellie’s ear, thumbing a delicate path along her cheek.

Ellie bit her lip as the distance between them seemed to begin closing, but a quick knock at her door called her attention away. She hurried to answer it, letting Connie shuffle the tray with the decanter and glasses inside.

“Mrs. Blair insisted no more than two ounces each,” Connie whispered, her tone apologetic. “I’m sorry, Miss, she caught me while I was preparing the tray for you.”

Ellie looked sympathetic. “I’m sorry, Connie. Did she give you any trouble?”

“No. Mister Frye was nearby, listening in when she spoke to me, so I think she insisted for his benefit. I’m sorry.”

Ellie shook her head. “There’s no need for apologies. We probably won’t have much more to drink this evening, anyway, so a couple of ounces is probably just enough. Thank you. Please go get some rest, now.”

Connie nodded gratefully, then hurried to excuse herself. Ellie turned back to the other woman, who watched her with a sort of curious interest while she poured them both a drink.

“To your health?” Ellie offered, raising her glass. Evie watched her with a strangely longing expression, then licked her lips.

“To us,” she said, then clinked her glass and tossed the wine back in a single shot.

Ellie laughed as she followed suit, and Evie hummed as she took her hand. “Shall we retire?”

“I don’t mind if you go lay down, darling, but I want to freshen up a little before I go to bed,” she replied.

Evie nodded. “Of course. I shall join you.”

“Oh,” Ellie smiled. “I’ll just go behind the privacy screen, then.”

Evie laughed. “Whatever for? What secrets are you trying to keep from me, Miss Blair?” She teased.

Ellie’s posture relaxed, and she giggled. “But modesty, Evie! What would Madame Cloutier have to say about that?”

Both women broke into peals of laughter, discarding the rest of their trappings as they gathered their toilettes. They quickly washed and brushed their teeth before hurriedly dawning fresh chemises, pulled from Ellie’s wardrobe.

They giggled and poked and teased at one another as they scurried into the waiting warmth of Ellie’s bed chamber, the hearth roaring.

“You always look so lovely,” Evie sighed as they settled into the bedcovers.

Ellie giggled as she tapped the end of her friend’s nose. “As do you, Miss Frye.”

Evie smiled as she left a quick kiss on Ellie’s fingertip, who flustered but smiled sweetly as she tucked a lock of hair behind Evie’s ear.

“Is there something in particular that you find lovely about me, darling?” Ellie asked, her smile growing cheeky.

Evie hummed in thought, her thumb delicately brushing over the shape of Ellie’s cheekbone. “A great many things, Miss Blair.”

Ellie scooted a little closer, her nose almost pressed up against Evie’s. “Humour me, then,” she insisted, her voice gentle. Ellie could see the colour creeping into her friend’s cheeks, and smiled a little impishly.

“If it would make you feel better, I shall start,” she began. “You have the most lovely eyes. The colour of them is so rich and gorgeous, and I could get lost in them. The way they light up when you’re excited about something is delightful.”

Evie flustered a darker shade as she squirmed, looking away and biting her lip. “Thank you, Ellie,” she mumbled. “I’m very fond of you—your face. Your cheekbones are so full and round, and you get the sweetest dimples when you smile…” She sounded almost wistful, and Ellie giggled.

“That’s very sweet of you to say, Evie. Let it be said that I love the shape of your nose—” She boldly leaned in to put a soft peck on the end of it. “It’s delicate, and matches the rest of your features very neatly. I love the little crinkle you get right here—” she tapped on the bridge of Evie’s nose. “when you laugh. It’s terribly darling. I also am very fond of your freckles, though perhaps that’s because I’m fond of my own, too.”

Evie could feel the heat in her cheeks, and knew she must be as red as a beet, but she swallowed thickly. “Your eyes are like the sea after a great storm, and you are twice as fierce. I love that about you, too. And your lips—” Evie’s breath hitched as she stopped herself, cheeks turning another shade.

Ellie smiled brightly. “And what about my lips, Miss Frye?”

 _They look so very kissable, Miss Blair…_ Evie swallowed as she brushed her fingers over the slope of Ellie’s cheek, her thumb drifting down over the corner of her mouth, and finally the plump curve of her lips. Ellie nipped gently at the digit, her eyes never leaving Evie’s.

Evie swallowed. “Ellie, I—” Her breath hitched, and her throat closed up. She was suddenly too hot, and felt dizzy, pressure building up in her chest.

Ellie brushed a soothing hand along Evie’s arm, her smile warm and gentle. “What is it, Evie?”

Silence settled between the two women as they stared at each other, Evie’s delicate fingers tracing the contours of Ellie’s face. Ellie’s heart throbbed in her chest as the words she longed to say rose up in her throat, but she swallowed them down, forcing the warm smile to stay on her lips.

After some seconds passed, Evie closed a little of the distance between them, touching their foreheads together. Ellie’s mind raced— _it’s just the wine talking. She’s not the same as you_ —

“Ellie…” Evie’s voice broke through her reverie, breath warm against Ellie’s lips, who nodded for her to go on. “I’m sorry, Ellie… I haven’t been completely honest with you, tonight…”

There was a pause, and Ellie touched Evie’s face in a gesture of comfort. “Go on, darling…”

Evie watched her, face hot with shame as she grabbed Ellie’s hands, twining their fingers up together. “I lied to you, about Nathaniel and Charles, and Robert and Jonathan, and all the other boys I danced with tonight…”

Ellie looked perplexed, squeezing at Evie’s hands. “What do you mean?” She recalled how Evie had gone on and on at length to her, and the other young ladies at the party, about how handsome this boy was, or how graceful that one was. Of course, her prostrations had made a tickle of jealousy bubble up in Ellie’s chest— _I wish she would look at me that way_ —but she would never breathe a word of that.

“I didn’t enjoy dancing with them. Any of them…”

Ellie’s breath caught in her throat. “Oh.” A beat. “Why?”

Another silence settled between them, and Evie squirmed. “I’m sorry…” she mumbled. “I only said I enjoyed it because…”

Ellie’s heart was in her throat, and some eager part of her was desperate to hear the reason. The way Evie sounded so defeated and contrite made her anxious and hopeful all at once.

“I wanted to make you jealous… I only wanted to dance with you, but I couldn’t—not without causing a stir. There were enough eligibles for every lady to always have a partner—and I saw how happy you looked when you danced with Jacob, and with Charles… I just wanted you to feel at least a little bit as jealous as I did…”

Ellie’s heart lodged in her throat, and even as she tried to dispute the implications, the optimist in her clung to hope. She laughed, but it was strained, and almost hysterical. “Why would you want to make me jealous, Evie? I—”

“Because, _I_ want you.” Her words punched the air out of Ellie’s chest, who stared in disbelief. “I want you for myself, and I don’t want to share you. That’s why…”

Ellie swallowed. “Evie…”

Evie’s expression crumbled, and her eyes began to water. “I’m sorry, Ellie. I’m sorry. I should go—”

Ellie grabbed her arm to stop her from pulling away, gently drawing her back. “No, Evie—stay. Please stay.” She took a slow, measured breath. “I suppose I have a confession to make, as well, then…” A pause, and another measured breath. “It worked.”

“Ellie…?”

“Seeing you dance with all of the gentlemen at the party didn’t stoke my jealousy at first—it was business, simply put. But then, you went on and on about how Nathaniel was so delightful, and how handsome Robert was, and… how could I not feel a little jealous?”

Evie looked at once delighted and bewildered, her fingers squeezing nervously at Ellie’s. “I’m sorry. It was a silly thing, and I shouldn’t have—”

Ellie hushed her, pressing a gentle thumb against her lips. “It’s alright, Evie. I’m not upset that you did. I wish you could have told me, though I understand why you didn’t.”

Evie’s expression shifted to one of apprehension and worry—like she wasn’t quite sure Ellie _could_ understand why she didn’t. Ellie sighed as she touched their foreheads together, hands cradling Evie’s face.

“I want you, too, Evie.”

Evie’s breath hitched, and she was certain her heart stopped beating. Thick silence hung between them as shock settled into her. “You…”

“For a long time, Evie… I only thought…” Ellie paused as she bit her lip, looking embarrassed. “I thought it was impossible that you could feel the same as me. I was happy to stand at your side as your best friend, so long as you and I could share our lives in some way. I wanted more, of course—I just never thought I could hope for it…”

Evie laughed, the sound almost hysterical. She hiccuped, and a sob tore out of her as she wiped feebly at her eyes. “Oh, Ellie…”

They each reached for one another, wrapping up in a snug embrace. Anxiety, fear, relief, and joy all mixed together in an uncomfortable knot in Ellie’s chest, and even as she struggled to breathe, she refused to let go.

When they finally relinquished their hold on one another, Evie’s cheeks were streaked with tears. She laughed through a sob, cupping Ellie’s face as as she leaned closer. “Oh, Ellie…” she sighed. “I love you—” Her breath caught, and she looked nervous. “I love you so dearly, and I don’t know what any of this means for us—I know it’s not proper, and even unseemly, but… I don’t want to pretend, anymore.”

“Pretend?” Ellie looked perplexed.

“I don’t want Nathaniel, or Charles, or Robert, or some _man_. I only want _you_. And I can’t pretend I want to have a life with someone else as long as you say you still want me…” Evie muttered.

“So don’t,” Ellie replied. “Don’t accept offers to court you, if you don’t want them. Don’t entertain the fleeting fancies of men, if you don’t want to. You owe nothing of yourself to anyone, but what you wish to give. Your life and your future are yours to shape, darling.”

Evie seemed confused, watching Ellie as she touched her face. “...Could you imagine a future with me?”

Ellie smiled as she squeezed Evie’s hands. “I could. I have. You and I, in a fancy townhouse, and perhaps a quaint little garden; or on the beaches of Portugal, sipping port wine while we enjoy the sun; or at our home in India, watching the sun set over Amritsar… I’ve imagined a future with you a dozen times, Evie… I just assumed I could never have it.”

“I want it, too,” Evie whispered, leaning a little closer. “A life with you…”

They both leaned forward at once. The kiss was a little clumsy as they figured each other out, but fumbling kisses slowly gave way to more demanding ones. Both women were breathless and flustered when they finally leaned back, and neither could help her giddy laughter.

“I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this,” Evie apologised, and Ellie swallowed.

“It’s alright, Evie. Neither am I,” she assured her. “Here, shall we try again?” Ellie sat up, coaxing Evie along. With a quick nod, Evie closed the distance between them once more, stumbling less each time they came together.

Ellie interrupted their kiss with a shocked gasp, arching into Evie’s touch as she fondled her plush breasts. Heat flooded her face and between her legs and Evie paused, gingerly withdrawing her hands. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I should have asked…”

“It’s alright, Evie.” Ellie caught her wrists, placing Evie’s hands back on her chest. “Please, keep going…”

Evie’s breath stuttered, but she nodded, caressing and teasing at her through the fabric of her chemise. As Ellie tipped her head back with a low moan, Evie leaned in closer, warm and open-mouthed kisses following the throb of her pulse. Ellie cursed as her back arched, her thighs squeezing together as she squirmed and trembled.

“Evie…” The name was like a prayer on her lips. “Evie, I want to touch you, too,” she whispered. “Can I take this off you?” Ellie’s fingers plucked delicately at her silken chemise, and Evie flustered.

“I…”

“Please, Evie.” She leaned into the crook of her neck, nibbling along the slope of her shoulder. “Please, darling, don’t be nervous. It’s just me…”

Ellie’s hands slid up beneath Evie’s chemise, gently groping at her full breasts. “You’re so soft. I love the way you feel in my hands,” she purred. Evie couldn’t help her lewd moan, arching into her lover’s touch.

“Please, Ellie,” she whined, not immediately recognizing her own voice. “Please…”

Ellie pinched her gently, tugging at the hardened buds of her nipples. Evie whimpered as she squirmed, face flooding with heat as she tried to figure out how the tables had turned so quickly.

“Let me take this off you,” Ellie whispered, nuzzling along the loud bass of Evie’s pulse.

“Can I take yours off, too?” Evie murmured. Ellie sat back with a smile that was equally demure and wicked.

“You first.”

Evie swallowed, and then nodded her assent. Ellie pulled the garment off her body with slow, careful movements, letting the other woman help.

It was discarded somewhere—Ellie didn’t especially care where, her focus back on the slender curves of her lover’s body. Delicate fingers traced down the elegant line of her collarbone, her breastbone, and the centreline of her belly. Evie’s breath stuttered in her chest, and Ellie smiled again.

“You’re so beautiful. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, but…” She found Evie’s heated gaze, and licked her lips. “It feels different, now… seeing you as something more…”

Evie took Ellie’s face in her hands and pulled her closer, hungry kisses swallowing up her words. When they parted, Evie nipped her lower lip. “Your turn.”

Evie’s touch was more patient, fingers drifting up along Ellie’s thighs, catching the soft fabric of her chemise as she went. Her gentle touch drifted over the taut plane of her lover’s belly, feeling the twitch and tremble of her dark skin. Warm hands cupped full breasts, thumbs teasing over pert nipples as she leaned into Ellie’s throat, leaving open-mouthed kisses along her fluttering pulse.

“You feel good in my hands, too, darling,” she whispered, teeth grazing along the supple skin of her neck.

Evie’s name was a breathless sigh on her lips as Ellie’s hands drifted down her sides. Delicate fingers paused on her lower belly, drifting through the coarse curls of her mons. “What about here, Evie?” She whispered against Evie’s mouth. “Can I touch you here?”

Evie unconsciously parted her thighs, her cheeks burning as she swallowed. “Yes, please,” she murmured, following up with a demanding and insistent kiss, licking into her mouth as her scalp began to tingle.

Ellie’s fingers dipped lower with a soft, experimental touch, following the length of her slick heat. Evie moaned as her head tipped back, hips canting eagerly into Ellie’s touch. “Oh, Ellie,” she whined, a low curse escaping her as she leaned back, thighs parting wider.

Ellie took the invitation, leaning in to bite kisses over sloping breasts as her fingers delved in with more confidence, rubbing gentle strokes along the length of her folds. Evie’s breaths came in short, shallow gasps, her face flushed crimson while pleas for Ellie to continue fell from kiss-swollen lips.

“Right there, oh, please, _right there_ ,” Evie begged as Ellie stroked over the throbbing nub of her clit. Ellie paused as her teeth and tongue gently worried at the hard buds of her nipples. Evie whimpered as her hips jerked, trying to urge Ellie to continue. “Please,” she begged.

Ellie giggled as she kissed along the column of Evie’s throat, pausing to nip at her earlobe. “Oh, do you like it when I touch you here, darling?” She cooed, rubbing a single, slow stroke over Evie’s clit.

She cried softly, nodding her head. “Please, Ellie…”

“You’re so wet, Evie,” she purred, teasing their lips together. “Are you so eager for my touch?”

Evie whimpered as she closed the millimetres between them, kissing hard as she gripped at the nape of her neck. “Ellie, please,” she whined between desperate kisses. “Please, don’t tease me.”

Ellie drew in a slow, measured breath and carefully sat back. Evie’s chest heaved as she watched Ellie’s gaze travel over her body, and swallowed when their eyes met again. She looked positively _ravenous_ , and something about her look made Evie throb with need. The younger woman bit her lip, as if she were unsure, then sighed.

“I want to look at you, Evie,” she whispered, fingers teasing through damp curls. “Can I?”

Evie’s breath hitched on a gasp, and her thighs trembled. Not trusting her voice, she bit her lip and nodded.

Ellie carefully eased Evie down onto her back, slender fingers drifting over the fair skin of her breasts and belly. She waited patiently while Evie fluffed the pillows and settled into a plush nest.

With a giggle, she teased her fingertips down the centerline of Evie’s torso. “Are you comfortable, darling?”

Evie nodded, and Ellie dusted her fingers along alabaster thighs. Feet planted firmly into the mattress, Evie folded her knees as Ellie settled down on her belly, soft kisses drifting towards her core.

She stared at the ceiling, holding her breath as she felt Ellie’s hands caress the tender flesh of her inner thighs. Ellie hummed as she kissed the juncture of Evie’s groin, drawing her kisses away from her centre. “You’re nervous,” she murmured, nuzzling the fold of her knee.

Evie nodded, still not trusting her voice. Ellie smiled as she hovered over her, brushing a thumb over Evie’s cheek. “Don’t be nervous, darling,” she whispered, peppering soft kisses over forehead, nose, and chin. “It’s just me, isn’t it?”

Evie took a measured breath, then nodded.

Ellie smiled, fingers curling as they grazed down her belly. “Do you trust me, Evie?”

“Implicitly,” she murmured, suddenly finding her voice. Ellie’s smile became warm, and she leaned down to kiss her softly.

“So then, don’t be nervous. It’s just me.”

“Are you really certain you want to look at me there?” Evie’s voice trembled, and Ellie drew a single finger down Evie’s belly, stopping just before the dark tuft of curls.

“I’m certain, Evie. Are you? If you don’t feel you’re ready, or don’t want me to—”

“No,” Evie stopped her, fingers brushing over full lips. “No, I want you to, I just… I’ve never done this before…”

Ellie laughed. “Neither have I, Evie.” She nuzzled into the curve of her throat. “I haven’t, but I want to, with you. If you’ll let me.” A breath. “Tell me what you want, darling.”

“I want…” She stared at the ceiling for a moment, relishing to feeling of Ellie’s soft kisses on her skin. “I want you to look at me…” she whispered, face hot and flushed crimson. Ellie’s smile broadened as she kissed her once more, easing Evie back down into the pillows.

“Just relax, then, Evie. If it becomes too much, or if you want me to stop, you only need say so. Alright?”

Evie nodded her assent again, trembling bodily as she watched Ellie kiss and nibble her way back down her belly. Propped up on her elbows, Evie tried to measure her breaths, but her chest heaved. The anticipation made pressure build in her core, and it was nearly too much to bear.

Ellie kissed a trail from knee to groin, settling again between Evie’s thighs, delicate hands stroking along milky skin. “Very pretty,” she cooed, glancing up at Evie’s face. She only shivered, biting hard on her lower lip to stifle any sounds she might make. Ellie laughed softly as she pressed soft kisses against Evie’s thigh, close to their apex before she leaned back.

Gentle fingers stroked along her labia, carefully parting her folds to reveal their rosy interior. Evie glistened with arousal, her entrance twitching with need, and the hard bud of her clit protruded ever so slightly from its hood. Ellie barely suppressed a low moan, her cheeks flooding with heat as she nuzzled and kissed the juncture of her groin. “Yes, absolutely gorgeous,” she purred, sucking a mark into ivory skin.

Evie flustered, her fingers gripping the sheets with white-knuckled intensity. “Ellie… please,” she whispered, her hips trembling under Ellie’s touch. She wasn’t quite sure what she was begging for, but she did nonetheless.

“Do you like it when I touch you here, Evie?” She crooned, fingers ghosting up along her labia, barely brushing over her clit.

“Yes,” she whined, her hips jerking against the feather-light touch. “Please, Ellie, please don’t tease me,” she begged. “Touch me.” It felt incredibly lewd to ask so directly, but she was aching with need, and that abated her pride. Ellie bit her lip, swallowing as she kissed the trembling flesh of Evie’s thighs.

“Like this?” She cooed, putting a little more pressure behind her touch, rubbing slow, deliberate circles over her clit. Evie’s breath hitched on a delighted moan, and she nodded eagerly.

“Yes, please, like that,” she hissed, mouth hanging open as her moans stuttered in her throat. Ellie’s nostrils flared and she licked her lips.

“What about—” Spreading Evie’s labia wider, she leaned in to press a lingering kiss against the throbbing bud of her clit. Evie choked on the sound of her gasp, the sound devolving into a heady moan as she wrenched on the fabric of the sheets.

“Ellie—” Evie’s chest heaved as she looked down at the younger woman, breath rattling in her chest. “Ellie, you—”

“Is it alright, Evie?” Ellie whispered, turning her heated gaze up on her lover. “I want to taste you, darling. Please.”

A beat of silence passed as Evie worked her jaw, though no sound came out. Finally, a single, desperate plea—“ _Yes_.”

The sudden warmth of Ellie’s tongue delving into her folds made Evie curse, throwing her head back as her spine arched up off the mattress. Ellie licked a trail from clit to perineum and back again, fingers gripping at Evie’s hips to hold her in place.

Evie’s chest heaved as she grabbed at the sheets, breaths laboured and stuttering as her toes curled. She whined out the other woman’s name as her hips moved eagerly against a soft mouth. Ellie paused, her low giggle reverberating through Evie’s core, sending shocks of pleasure up her spine.

Reaching for one of Evie’s hands, she guided it to the crown of her hair. Evie’s laugh was shaky as she carded her fingers through silken locks, watching as Ellie’s expression crumbled. She turned into Evie’s hand, kissing her palm softly.

“You taste so good, Evie,” she murmured, suckling kisses into the crease of her groin. “Do you want me to keep going?”

Evie nodded eagerly. “Yes, please, Ellie,” she whispered, the pressure in her core nearly unbearable. Ellie moaned as she pressed back in, closing her lips around the bud of her clit to suckle gently. Evie cursed, body stiffening as the pressure built ever higher in her centre, the tightly wound coil of her pleasure on the edge of snapping.

“Please, Ellie, oh, please,” she begged, her words bleeding together as her pitched breaths rattled in her chest. Ellie whined as she found Evie’s hands, their fingers twined up as she pinned her to the bed. Evie’s words strung together as she babbled about how good her mouth felt and how much she needed her, squeezing desperately at delicate fingers, helpless to do anything but receive her lover’s care.

“Come for me, Evie,” Ellie murmured against the soft skin of her thigh as she paused for breath. “Let me taste you.” At that, she delved back in with a sound of delight.

Evie’s breath caught in her throat as she tried to respond, spine arching sharply as the heat and pressure built to a fever pitch. The tightly wound cord in her belly snapped, and she let out a loud shriek, hips canting wildly against Ellie’s face as she came undone. Ellie didn’t let up, squeezing tightly at Evie’s hands for some long minutes, letting her ride the afterglow until she flopped down into the mattress, boneless and trembling.

Ellie left a lingering kiss against the pale skin of her belly, just below her navel, before she sat up between Evie’s legs. The lower half of her face glistened with Evie’s slick, and her smile could only be described as self-satisfied.

Gentle strokes along quivering thighs eased the remaining tension from her body, Ellie’s hands slowly drifting up over her hips and sides. She brushed the hair away from Evie’s sweat-dappled forehead as she leaned over, nuzzling her flushed cheeks.

“Are you alright, darling?”

Evie’s chest still heaved, and she couldn’t help her laugh as she cupped Ellie’s cheek. “I thought you said you’d never done this before,” she huffed, finding her voice.

Ellie flustered as she bit her lip. “I haven’t, Evie,” she insisted. “I’ve only read things… books, or manuals, I suppose. But I’ve never—”

“You’re ridiculous,” Evie chided, drawing her in to press soft pecks against her mouth. “I’m exhausted, but more than alright, darling.” A beat passed as she regarded her with an aching fondness that made Ellie’s heart skip a beat. “Thank you.”

Ellie giggled as she pressed a tender kiss against Evie’s lips, her lover responding in kind and deepening the kiss with ease. She tasted the last vestiges of herself in Ellie’s mouth as she rested back into the pillows. “You always did have a gilded tongue,” she sighed, a teasing edge in her voice. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised you’re exceptionally skilled at that.”

Ellie flustered as she sat back, remaining quiet as her hands stroked gently along the shape of Evie’s waist and belly. Evie let out another happy sigh as she reached up to comb her fingers through her lover’s tousled hair. Despite her exhaustion, it wasn’t lost on her that Ellie was squirming ever so slightly, her thighs pressed together—she was trying to hide just how affected she was by their activities.

“Your turn?” Evie offered, thumbing over the shape of Ellie’s mouth. Ellie froze, heat flooding her face and between her legs again as she chewed her lips.

“You don’t have to—it’s alright, Evie. You’re exhausted—”

Evie hushed her as she sat up. “Be that as it may—” She deftly switched spots with her, easing Ellie back down into the pillows. “I’d like to try. I doubt I’ll be as skilled with my mouth as you,” she murmured, fingertips curling as they grazed down the freckled planes of her belly. “But I can still try, can’t I? Or do you not want me to?”

Ellie’s breaths were already shallow, and she squirmed beneath the elder’s gaze. She swallowed roughly. “I do,” she breathed, her expression crumbling. “If… if it would please you…”

Evie’s smile became just a little wicked as she pushed Ellie’s thighs apart, settling between them. “I imagine it would.” She slid down onto her belly, and Ellie pushed up onto her elbows.

“Evie, you—”

Evie hushed her. “If the tables should turn, can’t I look at you, now?” She pressed a kiss against the tender flesh of Ellie’s thigh, and she whimpered.

“You don’t have to—”

“Hush, Ellie,” Evie chided, nuzzling the furrow of her groin. “If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t be here, now, would I?”

Ellie considered her for a moment, brow furrowed as she swallowed around the dry lump in her throat. Finally, she nodded, some of the tension draining from her shoulders as she rested back on her elbows. “Alright…”

Evie giggled as she turned her attention back to her lover’s core, her inner thighs already slick with arousal. She sucked in a breath as she parted her labia. The outer folds were darker in color, but in the innermost were rosy and pink. Evie cooed in delight as she nuzzled the tuft of hair on her mons. “How pretty,” she murmured. “It’s a bit like a flower, isn’t it?”

Ellie’s laugh was nearly hysterical as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to measure her breaths. “It really is,” she admitted. “Is it…” She bit her lip as she squirmed. “Is it to your liking?”

Evie laughed as she pressed lingering kisses along the crease of her groin, then spread her a little wider. A suckling kiss over the aching bud of her clit made Ellie’s body stiffen, a whimpering moan rattling at the back of her throat as she gripped the sheets tightly. Evie leaned back just slightly, two fingers drawing slow, firm circles over the sensitive nub as her gaze lingered there briefly before flicking back up to find Ellie’s.

“It is.”

“Evie—” Her breath hitched as the elder woman leaned back in, tongue sliding over her core in careful, experimental strokes. Ellie bit back her curses, her toes curling tightly as her chest heaved. “Please, Evie…”

Evie hummed as she left another long, suckling kiss on the sensitive bundle of nerves, tongue swirling around it before she sat back. “You taste divine,” she purred, nipping at the tender flesh of her thighs. “I want nothing more than to devour you, but I want to see your sweet face when you come undone for me, too.” She sat up between her thighs, hooking one of Ellie’s legs over her shoulder. Fingers lingered at the apex of her arousal, rubbing careful, measured strokes along slick folds.

“You look so pretty when you’re squirming like that, Ellie,” Evie mused, her smile equally fond and wicked. “Does my touch affect you so easily?”

Ellie’s back arched up off the mattress as her head tipped back. “Yes,” she whined, hips canting against her lover’s touch. “Yes, Evie, it feels so good—” She looked up at her, eyes watering as she hiccuped.

Evie paused, her brow furrowing in concern as she leaned down to press her forehead against Ellie’s. “Are you alright, darling? You’re crying…”

Ellie nodded, her face flush with heat as she looked away in embarrassment. “I’m alright,” she said. Evie’s expression remained concerned, and Ellie shook her head, breath hitching on a quiet sob.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to worry you,” she whispered. “I just… I’ve dreamt of you for so long—to be able to love you… But this…” She sniffled as she squeezed her eyes shut. “It’s better than anything I imagined, Evie. And I’m still not sure that it’s real.”

The sorrow and earnestness of her voice made Evie’s heart ache. She kissed her softly, over and over until the hitch of her breath came from desire instead of anguish.

“It’s not a dream, Ellie,” Evie murmured, kisses drifting over the planes of her face. “It’s real. You and I are here, together. And I should like it if we would stay that way.”

Ellie opened her eyes, brushing the backs of her knuckles down Evie’s cheek. Evie took her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers, her palm, and the delicate skin of her wrist.

“Come now, darling—stay with me,” she whispered. Her fingers pressed a lingering stroke over the pearl of Ellie’s clit, and just like that, the conversation was over. The younger woman fell back into the plush pillows, taking slow, measured breaths that caught as Evie’s fingers stroked over moist folds.

“Oh, Evie,” she whined, reaching for her lover’s free hand. Evie obliged her, twining their fingers up as she continued her gentle movements with the other. “Harder, please,” Ellie murmured. “I want more—”

She didn’t get to finish her request before Evie complied, strokes tightening as she increased the pressure on the sensitive bundle. “Do you like how I’m touching you, Ellie?” She purred.

Ellie nodded, her moans catching on hitched gasps, hips rutting against her lover’s attention. “Yes,” she whined. “Oh, Evie, please, don’t stop. _Don’t stop_ —”

The coil of her pleasure wound up tighter and tighter in her belly, the sound of Evie’s gentle praises easing her towards her peak. _Don’t chase it_ , she told herself. _I want to savour this…_

A pleasant tingling flooded over her scalp, then down to the base of her spine as heat pooled in her belly, skittering out over her nerves. She flustered under Evie’s gaze, but couldn’t help her soft begging, pleading with her not to stop, that it felt so good, how she loved her so dearly.

Evie’s own breath hitched at the last admission, and she nuzzled kisses against the fold of her knee. “I love you, too, Ellie, darling… please, I want you to come for me. Let me see how good I make you feel—”

Ellie cried as her orgasm crashed over her in a wave, surging out from her core and searing her nerves. Her body seized, and then she was a mess of trembling cries, her hips chasing her lover’s touch, and the bliss of her afterglow.

Collapsing into the mattress, she stared up at the ceiling in a daze, vaguely aware of Evie gently praising her, nuzzling and kissing along the length of her thighs as she was lain back into the sheets.

Evie hovered over her, brushing Ellie’s hair back as she left tender kisses on her face. “You’re even prettier than I imagined when you’re lost in such bliss,” she cooed. Then, sheepishly, she nuzzled Ellie’s cheek. “How did it feel?”

Ellie laughed breathlessly as she combed her fingers through Evie’s sweat-damp hair, squeezing at the nape of her neck. “Indescribable,” she murmured, nuzzling Evie’s temple. “I love you, Evie. I love you, so much.”

Evie’s heart stuttered in her chest, and she leaned back to look at her. Nestled into the sheets, her expression was blissful and beatific as she brushed a thumb over Evie’s mouth.

Evie pursed her lips, kissing the pad gently before she closed the distance, kissing her lover with ardent passion, cradling her face in her hands. “Oh, Ellie. You make it so easy to love you,” she whispered, a pleasant tightness blooming out in her chest. “How could I look at you and ever think anything else?”

Ellie choked on her laugh, wiping feebly at her eyes. “Evie…”

Evie kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids, thumbs stroking over the full shape of her cheekbones. “I love you, Ellie.”

Ellie grasped tightly at Evie’s hands, searching her lover’s gaze as she flustered. Warmth flooded out from her core, and she leaned their foreheads together. “I want you, Evie. Please be mine.”

Evie hushed her gently, delicate touches along her sides and belly soothing the dull ache in her chest. “Will you be mine, too, darling?”

Ellie opened her eyes, damp with emotion, and she nodded vigorously, squeezing Evie’s fingers. “Always. As long as you still want me—”

“I do,” Evie hushed her with gentle kisses, the two of them lost within the other for some long minutes as lingering touches drifted over pliant skin.

When they finally settled, they lay on their sides facing one another, fondness and affection exchanged in fleeting kisses and gentle caresses. The whispered secrets of _I love you_ passed between them every few breaths, filling them with a kind of tender joy that neither thought she could ever have.

As Ellie’s eyes began to droop, she nestled closer to the fair woman, cupping her cheek with a gentle smile. “I want to wake up with you tomorrow, Evie. Tomorrow, and each day afterward…”

“Ellie…”

They both knew it was an impossible request, but Ellie’s expression remained unchanged. “Tomorrow, then. At least promise me tomorrow.”

Evie smiled gently as she kissed her, soft and slow and sweet. “Tomorrow, then,” she said, wrapping Ellie up in her arms. “I can always promise you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work! If you liked my writing, the best way to let me know is to leave me a comment! It really makes my day, and helps motivate me to continue! ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭♡


	2. Waking Dreams

Ellie stretched herself out luxuriantly, slowly blinking her eyes open to the gentle darkness of the room. Beneath the curtain’s hem, she could see the grey light of early dawn creeping in, and sighed as she rolled over.

Her breath caught suddenly as she came nose to nose with the fair, freckled face of Evie Frye, who stirred as her eyes slowly peeked open. She sucked in a sharp breath, and her touch was delicate—tentative—as she reached forward.

“Oh—” Their eyes met, and the shock, delight, and relief was plain in their features. Ellie sighed as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against Evie’s.

“Did you think it was a dream, too?”

Evie’s expression softened as she laughed. “I did,” she sighed, fingers gently touching full lips. “It seemed a shame to have to wake up from such a wonderful dream, and yet… here you are.”

“As are you,” Ellie murmured, nuzzling Evie’s cheek. Evie giggled, giddy and trembling as she took Ellie’s hand to press kisses against her knuckles. They regarded one another with soft longing for a moment, and then gentle kisses slowly gave way to deeper ones.

Evie’s sigh was deep and cathartic, and Ellie felt a sense of relief in her own chest as they parted enough to consider each other for an enduring minute.

“Has it really only been one night?” Evie’s question wasn’t asked directly, but Ellie still laughed as she drew her hands through dark, tousled hair.

“Just one,” she nodded. A long pause hung in the space between them as she pressed a lingering kiss against Evie’s mouth. Delicate thumbs brushed over soft cheekbones, and Ellie’s gentle smile made a pleasant warmth flutter out over Evie’s skin.

“Are you happy, darling?” Ellie’s soft voice broke the silence.

“Ineffably,” Evie answered, closing her eyes as she pressed a little closer. Nose to nose with her lover, she sighed. “I’m so happy. I’m relieved, as well.” When she opened her eyes again, they were damp with the beginnings of tears. “The life I wanted, but thought I could never have, stands before me. It’s not just within reach, but in my hands.” There was a pause as Evie drew in a staggered breath. “I want to share a life with you, Ellie. More than anything.”

“You can,” Ellie murmured, kissing her softly. “You will, darling. The world is ours, now, and I’ll be yours, too, as long as you’ll have me.” A soothing hand stroked along the nape of Evie’s neck.

Evie pulled her close, fingers clutching at soft skin. “Until the stars go out.”

Ellie giggled, even as she flustered, and kissed her again. “Evie Frye, you’re a poet.”

Evie couldn’t help her laugh, even as she kissed her with latent passion. Heat trickled out from her core, setting her nerves alight as she pawed faintly at her lover’s skin. “I love you, Ellie…” It was whispered between breaths, almost lost in the soft movement of their bodies against one another.

Ellie smiled against her mouth. “As I love you, Evie. With all my heart…” Sly fingers grazed up Evie’s spine to make her lover gasp and arch up against her touch, and a moment passed as they lay together, exchanging more soft kisses and gentle caresses.

It was easy to forget that the outside world was not so loving and open as they were, huddled together in the warmth and seclusion of Ellie’s bedchambers. It was easy to imagine a life of joy and happiness, and forget all the expectations that others would place on them. It was easy, for a moment, but the weight of everything seemed to bear down heavily on Evie as she opened her eyes, regarding the younger woman with desperate longing.

Ellie felt the fierceness in that gaze, and an uncomfortable tightness bloomed out in her chest. “I can practically hear the gears turning in your head, Evie,” she murmured. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

Evie let out a slow breath as she squeezed Ellie’s hands. “I don’t want to pretend, but… what will happen to us?” The rest of her statement went unsaid.

Ellie’s hand along her side was a comforting touch. “What are you feeling right now, Evie? Tell me.”

Evie bit her lip and bowed her head, a deep flush creeping into her cheeks. A long silence passed between them, and her breath hitched. Her distress was evident, and Ellie gently tipped her chin up so their gazes met. Evie held her breath as she cast her gaze aside.

“I’m scared, Ellie. I love you. I do, but I don’t know what will happen to us. What will they say? What will they _do_?”

Ellie smiled thinly. “Who are ‘they’?”

Evie swallowed. “Other people? Our friends and families, strangers—anyone…”

A beat passed between them, and Ellie’s expression softened.

“Can I kiss you?”

Evie didn’t hesitate to nod as her eyes grew damp. “Please…” She met her, pliant lips giving way to the gentle caress of her lover.

When they paused, Ellie brushed her thumb over Evie’s mouth. “Do you think it shameful, then? What we’ve shared, what we could share?” There was no heat or bite to her words, only an honest question.

Evie held her breath, and really _looked_ at Ellie. Her stormy green eyes, and the freckles that dusted her face, neck, and body. The plump curve of her lips, and dip of her collarbones, and the broad shape of her nose. She loved her. All she could focus on in that moment was Ellie, and the pleasant, tingling warmth that filled her body from her scalp to her toes when she did.

_She feels like home_. The thought struck her so suddenly that she nearly gasped, and Evie’s expression softened as she met Ellie’s gaze again. How could she feel ashamed of that?

“No,” she finally admitted. “I'm not ashamed of our love, or of you. I’m only afraid of what might happen to us. I don’t want to lose you or what we have to the machinations of other people.” It had taken her a moment to reach that conclusion, but it was an honest one.

Ellie’s smile was pleased as she nuzzled Evie’s cheek. “I’m glad. I don’t want you to feel ashamed—”

“I couldn’t,” Evie whispered softly. “I can’t believe that something that feels this right could be shameful…”

Ellie shook her head, leaving feather-soft kisses on Evie’s cheeks. “There is nothing shameful about our love, no matter what others may say. It is ours, and belongs to no one but us.”

Evie pressed into the furrow of Ellie’s shoulder. “You’re mine, just as I’m yours.”

“I am,” Ellie nodded, catching Evie’s chin to draw her in for a kiss. “And now there are no secrets anymore. Not between you and I.”

Evie kissed her, over and over until the nervous energy in her chest pooled low in her belly. When they paused, her breath tickled against Ellie’s lips, and Ellie twined their fingers up again.

“I’m glad that we finally found the courage to take that leap, even if it felt dangerous.” A beat. “I love you, Evie.”

Evie’s smile was bright as she kissed her. “I love you, too, Ellie,” she sighed. “It feels as if a great burden has been lifted from me. To let go of the weight of the only secret that still existed between us is… indescribable.”

Ellie took Evie’s face in her hands and rubbed their noses together briefly before she kissed her, slow and sweet and longing. “Shall we get a start to our day?”

Evie sighed as she cupped Ellie’s cheeks in kind, leaning their foreheads together. “I know we really ought to, but I want nothing more than to stay in bed with you and make love all day, instead.”

Ellie choked on her laughter as heat flooded her cheeks. “Evie!”

Evie smiled wanly as she kissed Ellie again, her thumbs brushing full cheekbones. “Do you disagree?”

Ellie sighed as she let her eyes travel downward, following her fingers down the sloping curve of her chest and belly. “No,” she purred, teasing her lips against Evie’s. “I can still remember how you taste, but I want more…”

Evie’s breath hitched, and she squirmed as heat colored her cheeks. Another soft kiss, and Ellie’s fingers grazed along her lower belly, playing through the tuft of curls on her mons. She moaned into Ellie’s mouth, her own fingers gripping fretfully at the soft slopes of Ellie’s hips and thighs.

Ellie stilled, her forehead leaned against Evie’s as she sighed. “I want nothing more than to do that with you, Evie. All day until we’re both boneless and sated,” she sighed. “But if we get carried away now…”

Evie nodded, though her disappointment was palpable. “I know,” she murmured. “Connie will probably be by soon to wake us, anyway.”

Ellie smiled sweetly as she stroked over Evie’s cheek. “The next time you and I have time alone, I’m going to bury myself so deep between your thighs that you won’t be able to breathe,” she purred, giggling at the flustered expression that crossed her lover’s face.

“Ellie!” She was only slightly indignant, and more embarrassed than offended. Ellie tapped Evie’s nose, then slid out of the bed, arms raised over her head in a luxuriant stretch.

She crossed the floor towards one of her windows, and tugged the curtains open. Early sunlight spilled into the room, illuminating the sloping curves of Ellie’s form. Evie watched the way the light glinted off her dark skin, making her look almost ethereal in the first rays of dawn. Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly rose, closing the distance to stand before her.

She stood some inches taller than Ellie already, and took great delight in the fact that she could leave an easy kiss on her crown. “You’re so beautiful, Ellie,” she sighed, soft fingers caressing her sides.

“And you, Evie,” Ellie whispered, leaning into Evie’s shoulder, drawing kisses along her collarbone, then along the dull throb of her pulse. “I love you.”

Ellie’s arms wrapped around Evie’s slender torso, lacquered nails gently grazing over the supple skin at her back. Evie responded in kind, her cheek resting on Ellie’s crown.

“As I love you, darling.”

The air in the room was cool with the mid December morning, but tucked in together in their warm embrace that way, they could hardly tell. Evie lifted Ellie’s face to meet her, soft and tentative kisses deepening into hungry, desperate ones. When they were forced to pause for air, Evie nuzzled Ellie’s forehead.

“I can imagine a future like this, Ellie. Can you? Each morning, we could wake up by each other’s side…” She looked wistful and dreamy, and Ellie smiled as she leaned up on her toes to kiss her again.

“I can imagine that future, Evie. And I have.”

Evie laughed as she kissed her again, their fingers twined up together.

“ _Oh_ —” A third voice cut through the haze of their bliss, and they both froze, fear bolting up their spines as they met gazes again. No words passed between them, but the meaning was clear— _I won’t let go of you_.

“I’m sorry to intrude, Miss Blair,” Connie’s voice quivered as she spoke, eyes locked on the floorboards. “I didn’t realise you were—I’m sorry, I—”

“Can I trust you to maintain your discretion, Connie?” Ellie’s voice cut the flustered woman off, though her gaze remained on Evie, who glanced nervously in the servant’s direction.

Though Connie didn’t look up, she nodded vigorously. “Of course, Miss Blair.”

Evie swallowed, her cheeks hot with embarrassment, but Ellie relaxed, if only barely. She released her hold on Evie long enough to draw the taller woman into a soft kiss. Evie flustered all over again, heat flooding her cheeks as she hissed Ellie’s name in protest.

Ellie hushed her. “Be still, darling,” she whispered. “I trust Connie to stay true to her word. Now, let’s get you dressed.” She drew Evie’s arms up over her chest to maintain her modesty, then knelt to pick up a chemise from the floor. Evie fiddled with the collar and sleeve cuffs, trying to busy and distract herself while Ellie pulled on the other one.

Connie hadn’t moved from her place in the doorway, though she had politely averted her gaze, which Evie was grateful for. Ellie took her lover’s hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, her expression apologetic.

She turned to the waiting servant, whose gaze flirted quickly between the young women and the floor. “When are we expected down for breakfast?”

Connie’s pale face was still flushed a deep crimson. “At half nine, Miss,” she whispered. Ellie glanced up at the clock, the hands ticking just past 8:00.

She nodded to Connie. “Very well. I shall let you attend to your usual duties.” She returned her attention to Evie, guiding her back to the bed. They scuttled under the downy covers once more while Connie hurried towards the hearth.

“Ellie,” Evie whispered, leaning closer. “Are you certain she won’t say anything? If my father finds out—”

Ellie hushed her gently, catching her chin to kiss her. “Ethan won’t find out, unless you tell him,” she murmured, touching their foreheads together. “Connie has cared for me since I was a girl. She won’t breathe a word of this to anyone.”

Evie glanced at the older woman, who seemed almost oblivious to their presence as she stoked a new fire in the hearth. She moved on to the remaining curtains next, casting them wide and tying them aside. When she turned towards the door, she caught a glimpse of the young lovers, and her cheeks flared with heat again. She quickly found something very interesting to look at on the floorboards.

“I shall lay out dressing gowns for you both, and put out clothes in the antechamber. Will you both be wearing trousers today?” Connie asked. Her usual cheery tone had returned, but she didn’t look directly at either of them.

“Yes, Connie,” Ellie said, nuzzling Evie’s cheek. Her breath hitched, and she stiffened while Ellie’s hands slid up along the curve of her hips.

“Very well,” Connie said, pausing in the doorway. “I shall let you choose your own waistcoats. Is there anything else you need, Miss Blair?”

“No,” she said gently. “Miss Frye and I shall be down at half nine for breakfast.”

“As you say, Miss,” and she curtsied briefly, but she lingered a moment longer. “I hope it is not too immodest or impolite to say so, but… I am very happy for you both,” she said finally, then bowed out.

Evie’s cheeks coloured a dark crimson, and once the door clicked shut she leveled Ellie with a stern look. “You are incorrigible,” she muttered.

Ellie laughed as she threw her arms around Evie’s shoulders and dragged her down into the mattress. “Perhaps.”

Evie put her arms around Ellie’s slender frame, tucking in against her chest with a long sigh. Ellie giggled as she cupped Evie’s face, pressing kisses against her forehead and crown before cuddling back up with her lover.

“We don’t need to get out of bed just yet,” Ellie murmured, nuzzling the dark crown of Evie’s hair. “Shall we stay here a while longer, just like this?”

Evie let out a long, content sigh as she nestled into the plump curve of Ellie’s breasts with a nod. “Just like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work! If you liked my writing, the best way to let me know is to leave me a comment! It really makes my day, and helps motivate me to continue! ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭♡


End file.
